The present invention relates to a device for laterally transferring an orderly succession of smoking items.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a device for transferring cigarettes or filters or cigarette portions.
On cigarette manufacturing systems, it is frequently necessary to move a succession of items, traveling crosswise to their axes, from a first to a second position a given distance from the first. This applies, for example, on a filter assembly machine, when double cigarette portions traveling crosswise to their axes are cut in half into two coaxial portions, one of which must be moved axially in relation to the other by a distance equal to the length of a double filter, which is subsequently inserted between the two cigarette portions to form a double cigarette.